


Yellow Leaves and Autumn Trees

by IcyStarlight



Series: Fluri Month 2016 [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You used to tell me home was where the heart is, Flynn, but what if my home is six feet underground with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Leaves and Autumn Trees

**Author's Note:**

> AN: IM SO SORRY BUT I WAS INSPIRED AND I HAD TO OKAY. Warning many feels and u might cry.

The cold autumn air was a familiar chill at this point, but he was too used to it to care. The wind blew through the trees above him and the rustling of leaves could be heard as several fell to the ground. A yellow one landed on his head. Yuri Lowell was not a believer in many things, but this seemed as close to proof as he would ever get. 

“Hey Flynn, I know you said to take care of myself but you should know that’s what I have you for.” He plucked the leaf of his head and twirled its stem between his fingers. It was oddly shaped for a leaf, but hey, not all of nature could be perfect who was he to judge? There was a small gust which caused the leaf to blow out of his hand and land in front of him a few feet away. He’d done much more concerning things over the past month than follow a leaf so why the hell not?

Pushing himself off the ground, Yuri slowly walked behind the dancing leaf as it seem to glide across the ground. The area was silent save for rustling leaves as the trees swayed in the wind. Somewhere in the distance he swore he could hear music, but it was probably just nothing. After all here he was following a leaf as if it would lead him somewhere. He was losing his mind.

The object in question brought him to a large oak tree. He knew this tree. This had been their tree. Ever since they had been kids. If he could reach the branches that had grown too tall for him to reach alone, he might have been able to go and point out where he had carved their names into the tree. Flynn and Yuri 4ever. Forever had not been nearly long enough. He wasn’t even sure he could call it forever honestly. 

It had just happened. There had been no warning, no sign, no nothing. One day a car had ran a red light and Flynn had played knight in shining armor and Yuri couldn’t bring himself to hate Flynn for it because that had just been his nature. But he’d be able to travel back in time before he went a day without hating himself for it. In the end Yuri had tracked the guy down and well, the rest is history as the say. In this case a mystery was more like it. Heh, in the end some things never changed. 

He looked around at the empty park and it seemed the golden leaf had vanished. He really was losing his mind. With a bitter smile he looked up at the old tree. “You used to tell me home was where the heart is, Flynn, but what if my home is six feet underground with you?” 

His voice cracked but he wouldn’t cry dammit. He wouldn’t show weakness he had to be strong for everyone. Estelle hadn’t gone a day without crying and Rita wouldn’t stop working. Raven had run off again and Judith was seriously struggling to maintain composure for Karol. And the poor kid was a mess. Even Repede was depressed. 

Sighing, he sat down with his back against the trunk of the oak. It was days like these he used to take Flynn out for picnic dates. Sometimes everyone would come with them. He used to think those days were some of the best of his life. And when he and Flynn moved in together after college. He had never felt happier. But now it was all gone. Only remnants of what once had been remained. Only dying leaves to what had once been a beautiful summer green. Under a bright sun that was almost blinding and now the grey sky seemed endless.

It seemed everything in his world was dying. He felt like he had died too. When he saw Flynn get hit. He couldn’t remember if he had screamed or someone else had. And then the ambulance ride was worse than trying to find Karol in that thunderstorm when he had run away. Then in the hospital waiting for any sort of news that he would be okay was like trying to pick up all the pieces of their relationship that had never quite worked. But it had been good enough for them, this mosaic relationship. Some of their edges were sharp and some nights ended in doors slamming and fights but they were still beautiful together. And now, now he was just broken shards of glass without Flynn’s light. 

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this anymore. It all just seems so pointless without you. You, you used to say I was the stronger of the two of us but everyone knew you could kick my ass if you really wanted to. And now, now that you’re not… not here anymore I…” He wouldn’t cry dammit. He told himself he wouldn’t!

“It’s okay to cry you know. I won’t judge you.” A voice. He knew that voice. But where, where was he?

“Where, WHERE ARE YOU?” Jumping to his feet, he looked around frantically. He hated sounding this desperate but that’s all he was. Desperate to wake up and have this whole ordeal be some awful nightmare. To wake up next to Flynn and know it was all going to be okay.

He didn’t get an answer. It was all too much. The light was all gone. Falling to his knees, he could feel his whole body shake. He, he wouldn’t cry. Yet, his eyes betrayed him and soon he was gasping for air as sobs wracked his body. Echoing throughout the cold, empty park.

“It’s okay Yuri, everything is going to be okay” The voice was back again and he couldn’t help but to clutch at his head. Make it go away. Make it all go away! The nightmares, the pain, the constant agony of knowing that he’ll never get back what was lost because there was no point in living without Flynn.

He felt a gentle pull at his hands as a pair, calloused as his own, guided his hands from his ears. Blinking rapidly he could make out a blurry shape through the tears. He, that wasn’t possible. He crushed his hands over his ears yet again and jammed his eyes closed. No he was sick and tired of seeing ghosts everywhere. He couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t deal with anymore reminders of the other. He, he… a strong pair of arms embraced him and in that moment he could’ve been dead himself for all he cared. But Flynn felt so real, right here with him. Grasping tightly to the other as his lifeline, he buried his face in Flynn’s chest. Just this once. He would have this moment of weakness. He felt Flynn’s hands card through his hair as he cried over it all. 

“Everything is going to be just fine Yuri, it may not ever be perfect but you can get through this I know you can. You’re so strong Yuri, you’re so strong.” He only buried is face deeper into the other and tried to hold onto every second he could in this dream. Dream or reality he no longer cared. He just held on for all he was worth. 

 

He awoke beneath the tree. The sun was setting and the nighttime chill was slowly fading in. The wind had calmed and the world seemed frozen in that single moment. It had been a dream after all hadn’t it? He went to stand but felt something shift off his hand. It was a simple ring. Two of them. Bound together on a simple silver chain. The gold gleamed in the sun’s fading light. He pulled them up towards his face for a closer look. 

For just a minute he could’ve sworn they had inscriptions. One had read ‘I’ll wait for you’, the other, ‘Our forever is not over’. Both seemed to be a part of his imagination though as further inspection proved there were no inscriptions. But the rings were a weight in his hand. Maybe he wasn’t so crazy after all.

Slowly he stood on now steady feet. Clasping the chain behind his neck he felt the cold rings against his chest as he slipped them under his shirt. A reminder of sorts. Yet, as he walked towards the park’s entrance where Repede was waiting, he knew it was more of a promise. A promise that one day, they’d see each other again.


End file.
